


Breakfast Surprise

by 1JettaPug



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeding, Feeding Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Good, right?" Megatronus beamed, slowly edging another plate closer to him, "Well hope you've brought your appetite cause I cooked up plenty more where this came from."</p><p>"More?" Orion repeated in between bites.</p><p>"I wanted you to relax and indulge this morning," Megatronus replied, giving him a reassuring pat on the arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddle/gifts).



Orion woke up half covered with a blanket. He blinked, optics focusing enough to notice that Megatronus was no longer sleeping beside him but somewhere in his apartment. Yawning, Orion started to rise up from the berth and was overwhelmed with the scent of something delicious cooking.

In his friend's small, but efficient, kitchen, Megatronus worked diligently at trying to cook Orion breakfast. It didn't help that said mech poked his helm into the room to notice what he was up to.

"And what are you up to at this hour in the morning?" Orion asked, smiling at the jump scare he almost gave his companion.

"Orion! No, go back to the berth! This was supposed to be a surprise." Megatronus grumbled, pouting slightly.

"You don't have to make me breakfast." he said, leaning in the doorway. "I'd be fine with a plain old energon cube."

"You deserve more than just an energon cube..." The gladiator trailed off, still pouting that his plan failed.

Orion smiled, "If it makes you feel any better, I'll go back to the berth." A grumbled thanks was as good as a reply as he was going to get; he left the kitchen.

It seemed as soon as he laid back down on the berth and got comfortable, Megatronus was entering his room with a tray stacked high with pancakes covered in strawberries, blueberries and maple syrup, and a huge glass of energon. Orion's optics widened at the large bounty set down in front of him.

"Is that all for me?" he asked.

"I made all of this for you, Orion." Megatronus grinned, seeming proud of the huge quantity he was able to cook up for his companion. "I'm mean... I, ah, just felt like doing something nice for you," he coughed into his fist to hide his blush.

Orion blushed as well and pulled the tray closer to him. "Hmm, thank you," he smiled softly. "It certainly does look delicious, Megatronus." With that said, he dug into the huge meal, his blue optics widening at how delicious and fluffy the pancakes were made. He groaned out their amazing flavor.

"Good, right?" Megatronus beamed, slowly edging another plate closer to him, "Well hope you've brought your appetite cause I cooked up plenty more where this came from."

"More?" Orion repeated in between bites.

"I wanted you to relax and indulge this morning," Megatronus replied, giving him a reassuring pat on the arm.

Orion thought about this for a moment, but then shrugged, agreeing with his friend and continued to eat. When he did finish what was on his plate, he was rewarded with another plate of pancakes being slid in front of him. Still feeling hungry, Orion continued to stuff himself. The more pancakes he ate, the thicker his protoform was becoming underneath his armor. He eventually ate enough that his protoform was beginning to plump and stick out on his belly and sides, even his aft was getting more of a curve to it.

However, Orion soon finished all the breakfast that Megatronus had made. "Oooff, I'm stuffed," he sighed contentedly, patting his plumper, full belly. "I don't think I could eat another bite."

Megatronus' optics blinked and widened at how plump and cute his little librarian was starting to look. "Are you sure, Orion?" he asked. "Cause I would hate to waste all these sweet treats." He pulled a huge tray of sweets ranging from cookies, to brownies, to candies.

"E- Even more food? But Megatronus-" Orion started to say but was cut off when his optics saw the little, chocolate energon goodies. They were the kind that melted in your mouth right away, bursting with intense flavor and leave you wanting more and more. "Are those chocolates...?" he asked, licking the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, it's all for you, Orion," Megatronus replied. "Here, let me feed you," he smiled as he raised one of the candies to his mouth and pushed it in slowly

Orion couldn't help but groan and moan with each little treat that was pushed inside his mouth. He also couldn't help but notice how his protoform kept expanding out from his armor with each bite he took. Right now, he couldn't care less however! His processor was feeling blissfully blank, and he could only register the different textures and flavors; mocha, coconut, strawberry, orange and chocolate... The more he ate, the bigger he felt himself become, as his belly started to swell into his lap.

Soon enough, however, they ran out of treats for him to eat. Though, that still didn't stop Megatronus from trying to spoil him. He chuckled deeply and rubbed Orion's plump belly. "There we go, all nice and stuffed,"

Orion melted into the gentle belly rub. "You've spoiled me rotten..."

"And yet you look good enough to eat," The gladiator crooned, his servos rubbing soothing circles into his belly.

There was no hiding the deep blush on Orion's face.


End file.
